Chevalier Manshion Mystery
by setokaibasgirl7
Summary: Read it because I told you too! Mwahahahahahaha! Kapriciatron commands it or the giant spiders of doom with come have a tea party with you wearing pretty pink dressys!
1. The Letter

Chapter One:The Letter  
  
It was a bright and sunny day at Yugi's grandpa's game shop. "Yugi, I've been thinking lately, that maybe we need some help around here," said his grandpa. "We don't need any help. I can help out more," said Yugi. "No! You'll get behind Yugi," said his grandpa. "Get behind in what?" asked Yugi. "In school of course," said his grandpa. "Than who do you plan an employing?" asked Yugi. "You know that new girl from your school," said grandpa as he lifted a box onto counter. "Karia, yeah, but isn't that..."started Yugi. Just as he started to talk the front door swung open. A girl with brown hair and green eyes stepped in. She swung her purse over her shoulder and walked up to the counter. "Hi! Mr. Moto," she said. "Good Evening Kaira," said Yugi's grandpa. "What are you doing here?" asked Yugi. "I'm helpin' out of course. Your grandpa hired me," said Kaira as she rolled up her jacket sleeves. "To start, you can take this box to the back," said Yugi's grandpa as he handed her the box. Kaira took the box and walked into the back room. "You hired Kaira," said Yugi. "Yes, she seemed like a hard working girl," siad his grandpa. "Hiya! Yuge!" said Joey as he entered the shop. "Hi Joey, what are you doing here?" asked Yugi. "What? I can't stop by and say hello to my best bud?" asked Joey as he walked up to Yugi. "What do you want?" asked Yugi's grandpa. "Nothin'," said Joey. "Hi Joey!" said Kaira as she came out of the back room adn stationed herself behind the counter. "Hey! What are you doin' here?" asked Joey. "She works her now," Yugi answered for her. "Yugi! Joey!" yelled T'ea as she and Tristan ran into the shop. "What is it T'ea?" asked Joey. "Look at this letter!" siad Tristan. "You've been goin' through our mail again?" asked Yugi's grandpa. They ignored him and placed a letter on the counter. Kaira, Yugi, his grandpa, Joey, T'ea and Tristan hovered over the letter. "Dear Yugi Moto, you and seven of your friends are invited to the Chevalier Manshion. Duelists from all around the world are coming to see you. Please come immediatly we're expecting you tonight," read Yugi. "Wow!" said Kaira. "That's awesome Yugi," said T'ea. "All right!" said Joey. "I don't know. Doesn't this seem a little odd?" asked Kaira. "What so you mean?" asked Kaira. "Well..."started Yugi. "Sounds interesting Yugi, why don't you all go!" interrupted his grandpa. "But don't you want me to stay and help?" asked Kaira. "No Way! Unless you want to miss out on going to a ritzy manshion," said Yugi's grandpa. "Oh thank you," said Kaira gratefully. "All right! Let's get going!" said Joey. "Well...I guess," said YUgi. "LOok here's a map," said Tristan. 


	2. The Chevalier Manshion

Chapter Two: The Chevalier Manshion  
  
Later that evening the five were on their way to the Chevalier Manshion. "Where does the map say to go next?" asked Kaira. "It says, "Once you reach the fork in the road go left. Walk for another six miles than you'll find yourself at the front gate," read Joey. The five walked untill they reached the fork in the road.They turned left and walked the six miles. Finally they reached the huge Golden Gates of the manshion. They looked through the gates. The manshion was gigantic, but it looked old and depleted. The windows were broken and the panels were dusty. The lawn looked neglected and the house was a faded blue. "Are you sure this is the right manshion?" asked T'ea. "Yeah, this place looks like it hasn't been lived in for years," said Kaira. "Well, that's what we get for leaving Joey in chagre of the map, now we have the wrong house," said Tristan. "Hey!" yelled Joey angrily. "Well, looks can be decieving maybe its nicer on the inside," said Yugi optomistically. "We do have the right place. Look! This sign says "Chevalier Manshion" said T'ea. "Well we have to have the right place, but how do we get in?" asked Tristan. All of a sudden the five heard a subtle crying. "Do you hear cryin'," asked Joey. "Yeah, from over there," said Kaira. They walked caustiously towards the left side of the gate. There was a large column that casted a shadow on the ground. As they got closer the sky was growing darker. Kaira could make out a perosn sitting under the column. "Hey," she said. The persons head lifted revealing his face. "Mokuba!" gasped Yugi. "Mokuba...Kaiba's brother?" asked Kaira. "Why are you crying?" asked T'ea. Mokuba stood up and wiped his eyes. "I'm not crying," he said mildly. "It's okay Mokuba," said T'ea. "What are you doing her all alone?" asked Kaira. "I'm lost! I was with my brother when all of a sudden he disappered," said Mokuba. "You can come with us, maybe your brothers inside," said Yugi. "Yeah c'mon, you can hold my hand," said Kaira. Mokuba grabbed her hand and the group walked back to the gates.  
  
"How are we supossed to get in?" asked Joey. "Maybe we can break the doors down," said Tristan. "All right," Joey said. "Uh guys," said Yugi. "You might want to think about this for a second," said T'ea. Joey and Tristan ran towards the gates turned to their shoulders and ran into the gate. The gate didn't budge. Joey and Tristan were on the ground grasping their shoulders in pain."We tried to warn you guys," said Yugi as he and T'ea helped them up. Kaira and Mokuba walked over to the other gate. With her free hand, Kaira pushed on the gate. Mokuba looked up at her as she thought. "Aha," she said. She pulled on the gate and it creaked opened. "Way ta go Kaira," said Mokuba. "Hey genuises, I got the gate open," said Kaira as she put her hand on her hip. "Yeah, we were gonna try that next," said Joey. "Sure," said T'ea. Kaira, Mokuba, T'ea and Yugi walked through. "Thanks a lot Tristan! You made us look like idiots," said Joey. "You are alreay an idiot," said Trsitan. "What!" yelled Joey. Tristan ran through the gate with Joey behind him. They caught up to the others at the front door. "There's no doorbell, should we knock?" asked T'ea. "What else are we gonna do?" asked Joey. Kaira lifted her hand to knock on the door. As she pressed her fist aganist it the door slowly opened. "Whoa! You have like a magic touch," said Joey. "Let's just go in," said Yugi. The six of them walked into the manshion. The inside of the manshion was dusty, dirty and covered with spider webs. The spacious dinning room was on one side and the den was on the other. Smack in the middle was a staircase that divided into two at the top. All the furniture was covered with white sheets and the walls were covered with hundreds of water color paintings. "Wow! This place is huge!" said T'ea. The door slammed behind them and they all jumped. They turned around and looked at the door. Joey grabbed the knob and tried to open it. "It's locked," he reported. "Well I guess we have no choice but to search the place," said Yugi. "But its huge! We'll have to split up," said Tristan. "Okay, Kaira, Mokuba and Joey you go through the dinning room and Tristan, T'ea and I will go through the den," said Yugi. "Okay, and we'll meet up back here if we don't find anything," said Joey. "All right," said everyone. Yugi's group went to he right and Joey's went to the right. 


	3. Surprises Around Every Corner

Chapter Three: Surprises Around Every Corner  
  
Kaira, Mokuba, and Joey walked thrugh the daunt dinning room. The next room was a small past game room. There was a green ping-pong table covered in dust, a broken pool table and a basket full of dented ping-pong balls. "Huh, a game room, wonder why all these balls are dented?"asked Kaira. "They must've been really bad at ping-pong," said Joey. The three exited the room and entered a long, dark, wide hall way. "Wow, that's a long hall way," said Joey. They started walking when Kaira spotted a mirror. Joey kept walking. "What are you doing?"asked Mokuba. "I'm just going to look in the mirror, you go cacth up with Joey," said Kaira. Mokuba let go of her hand and caught up to Joey. Kaira looked at the dusty mirror. She pulled her right jacket sleeve over her palm and dusted some of the dust off. She looked in the mirror. Not satisfied she wiped more of the dust off. This time as she looked into the mirror she saw Bakura's refelction behind hers. She let out an ear shattering scream. "What was that?"asked Yugi as he heard the scream. "I dunno," said T'ea as she lifted a crystal vase into the candlelight. "Kaira!" yelled Joey and Mokuba. Kaira had her back to the mirror and was looking into Bakura's brown eyes."What happened?" asked Joey as he ran up to the two. "Huh? Bakura?" he asked baffled. "Kaira are you okay?" asked Mokuba as he ran up to her. "I'm fine," said Kaira. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you," said Bakura sheepishly. "No, I'm sorry...I'm a little jumpy, especially in this place," said Kaira. "What are you doing here?" asked Joey. "My Millennium ring was stolen," said Bakura. "But why are you here?"asked Joey again. Kaira sighed, "Someone here stole it from him, now he's looking for it," she explained. "How'd you know that?"asked Joey. This time Mokuba sighed. "Wait...what's a Millennium Ring?"asked Kaira. "It's a Millennium Item, like Yugi's puzzle," said Joey. "Yeah, don't play mister know it all," said Kaira. "Hey," said Joey.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi, T'ea and Tristan made their way into an old run down kitchen. "Look at all these old...knives," said Tristan nervously as he passed a rack of gleaming knives. "This place gives me the creeps, look at all the cobwebs," said T'ea. "It's not that bad T'ea," Yugi assured her. They passed through the kitchen into a hall that was light with torches on either side. The walls had portraits of people they've never seen before. Yugi stopped in front of one and examined it. It was a girl with black hair. Her eyes were dark black pools that grew darker as you moved farther away. "I wonder who she was?" asked T'ea as she walked up to Yugi. "I don't know, but I'm guessing she lived here," said Yugi. "Hey guys!" yelled Tristan. Yugi and T'ea ran down the hall. As they passed the portraits they realized all of their eyes were black and mysterious. They reached Tristan. "What is is Tristan?"asked T'ea. "Look," said Tristan as he pointed into a room. T'ea and Yugi looked in. The room glowed a radiant white. Everything in the room was neat and in order. There was a bed at the side and a chair with something draped over it. T'ea and Yugi walked into the room and headed in different directions. Yugi walke dover to a small table on the right side of the room. He picked up a dusty book and flipped through the pages. To his surprise the pages were empty, besides one. In the middle of the page it had the name "Sasha Chevalier". "Yugi, come here," said T'ea. Yugi walked over to T'ea who was stationed next to the chair. "Look at this," she said. Yugi looked down at the chair. "It's a wedding dress," said Yugi. "Yeah, but its not dusty like everything else, it must have just been placed here recentally," said T'ea. "That's odd," aid Yugi. "Yugi walke dout of the room adn back into the hall. T'ea took one more look and she started to walk out. Just as she took her first step a hand grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and was pulled back. "Hey T'ea...T'ea?" asked Yugi as he looked into the empty room. "Where'd she go?" asked Tristan. "She just disappered," said Yugi. All of a sudden there was a crash from inside the hall. "Huh? What was that?" asked Tristan. 


	4. Out and In the Shadows of Darkness

Chapter Four: Out and in the Shadows of Darkness  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the house Bakura, Mokuba, Joey and Kaira were still in the hall. "Man this hall just keeps on goin'," said Joey. "There's not a door anywhere. where does this hall lead?"asked Kaira. Bakura and Mokuba remained silent as they continued to walk. "Hey look!" said Joey. They came upon two stair cases on opposite sides of the hall. "Staircases," said Kaira. "One goes up, one goes down," said Bakura. "Let's split up, I'll take Mokuba and you go with Bakura," said Joey. "No way!" said Kaira. Kaira looked over at Bakura. He had an offended look on his innocent face. "Oh no, it's not you Bakura. It's Joey," she assured him. "What are you saying?" asked Joey. "I don't trust you with Mokuba, you might lose him," siad Kaira. "What? I won't lose him, isn't that right Mokuba?" said Joey as he turned around. "Mokuba?" asked Joey. "You lost him already," scolded Kaira. "No! I'm over here guys," said Mokuba. The three ran over to Mokuba who was only a couple feet from the two staircases. "I think this is a secret passage or something," he said. He pointed to panel on the wall that was half gone. Mokuba looked inside but couldn't see anything. Joey walked over and pulled the wood off the wall. Dust fell out into the air and they began to cough. "So what is it?" asked Kaira between coughs. "I don't know it's all dark," said Mokuba. "Aw, move out of the way," said Joey. He pushed Mokuba out of the way and stuck his head through the hole. "Well?" asked Kaira. "I dunno know? Let me get in further," said Joey. He stuck his arms in and pushed himself through. "Whoa!" he yelled as he slippped in and fell into the darkness. "Joey!" gasped Kaira. "He slid down this air vent," said Mokuba as he looked in. "Mokuba no!" said Kaira. Mokuba slid down next. "Oh, come on," said Kaira as she grabebd Bakura's arm. "Where are we going?" asked Bakura as she led them back to the staircases. "Down these stairs, I'm not going down that vent," said Kaira. She pulled Bakura behind her as she ran down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi and Tristan were staring into the darkness of the hall. "Who's there?" asked Yugi. "Like you don't know," said a familiar voice. Kaiba revealed himself as he walked into the light. "Kaiba!" said Tristan. "What are you doing here?" asked Yugi. "Why do you think? I'm here beacause I was invited here as a V.I.P. and I'm looking for my brother. When I saw him last he was with you. Where is he?" asked Kaiba. "He's with Joey," answered Yugi. "You left him with Wheeler! Are you mental?" asked Kaiba. "He's also with Kaira...I know you don't know her but she wont' let anything happen to him. She won't lose him like you did," said Yugi. "Don't be quick to conclusions Yugi! He lost himself, he wandered away from me," said Kaiba. "Uh-huh," said Yugi. All of a sudden they heard a yelling. It grew louder and Joey fell through the ceiling above them. They moved out of the way as Joey hit the ground. "Joey? You fell...are you okay?" asked Yugi confused. Mokuba came next and landed on top of Joey. "Sorry...Seto!" said Mokuba excited he got off of Joey and ran over to his brother. "Unh, I'm not..ever...aw forget it," sighed Joey as he stood up slowly. All of a sudden they heard panting and voices. "I think I'm going to...ah," said Kaira. He slipped on the three stair from the bottom. Bakura tried to grab her arm before she fell but he ended up slipping to. The group looked down the hall. Kaira hit the wall across from the stair case. "Oh," she wimpered. She turned aruond just in time to have Bakura smack right into her. "Ah," he said.He opened his eyes and saw her widened green eyes. He pushed himself off of her and stepped back. They put their heads down to hide their blushing. "Hey! Is anyone over there?" yelled Joey. "Joey?" asked Kaira as she lifted her head. "C'mon Bakura!" said Kaira. Both of them ran towards Joey's voice and ran into the group. "Joey! Mokuba your all right! Yugi!" said Kaira. "Bakura?" asked Yugi shocked. " Hi," he said softly. "Kaira this is my big brother," said Mokuba. "Charmed I'm sure," said Kaiba. "You wish," scoffed Kaira. "I've heard about you Seto Kaiba. Your obnoxious to say the least," she said. Kaiba glared at her with spite. "You think someone here stole your Millennium Ring Bakura. That's awful," said Yugi. "Hey, Yuge where's T'ea and Tristan?" asked Joey. "T'ea dis...Tristan?" Yugi looked around. Tristan was gone too. "Oh no! He's disappered too," said Yugi. "Oh well, we'll haev to press on without them," said Kaiba. "How can you be so callous, we have to find them," said Kaira. "I have a felling who ever this Chevalier fellow is, has them and Bakura's ring," said Yugi. "Well aren't you smart shorty," said a voice. 


	5. Miyu Chevalier

Chapter Five: Miyu Chevalier  
  
"Huh?" asked Yugi. A girl about their age stepped into the light. Yugi gasped as he recongized her. She was the girl from the portrait he'd seen in the hall way.Around her neck she was wearing Bakura's Millenium Ring. "My ring," said Bakura. "Oh this thing. My brothers gave it to me. I was thinkin' 'bout usin' it as a wind chime," said the girl. "Miyu," said Kaira. "Kaira? From Mrs. Natalya's fifth grade class. Shoot! It's been years," said Miyu. "Whatever, why are you here?"asked Kaira. Miyu started laughing hysterically as she twisted her hair around her finger. "What's so funny?" sighed Kaira. "Yeah?" asked Joey. "Whoa, hold your horses Blondie, hmph, y'all find out soon enough," said Miyu. "It's becasue of my puzzle isn't it?" asked Yugi. "Aw, lil' Yugi ya read me like a book," said Miyu. "You rat! I always knew you'd turn out to be some psyopath," said Kaira. "Don't judge a book by it's cover," said Miyu. "Stop using book idioms it's annoying," said Kaira. "Enough talk! Give me back my Millennium Ring," demanded Bakura. "No way! The only way you'll get it back, is in a duel," said Miyu."All right than," said Bakura. "But I don't wanna duel you...I wanna duel..."started Miyu. "Hmm, If I duel Yugi, I could get his puzzle, but if I lose, I lose the ring," she thought. "Kai...ra, I challenge you to a duel!" she said. "Accepted! Don't worry Bakura, I'll get your ring back," said Kaira. "Perfecto!" said Miyu. She walked over to one of the walls and knocked on it. A piece of wood move dout of the way to reveal an elevator. "Convient isn't it? I have them all over the house," said Miyu. "All over the house? We've been walkin' around for nothin'," said Joey. "That's depressing," said Kaira. "Now if y'all will step in," said Miyu as she walked in. Everyone filed into the elevator. Miyu pressed a green button on the control panel, but the elevator didn't budge.She growled as she smacked the button down. The elevator still didn't move. "Ah! Darn faulty wiring!" she yelled as she kicked the contorl panel. Miyu fell backwards onto the floor and the control panel began to spark. The elevator started to shake and it plunged downwards. After less than a minute of descending, it came to a complete stop. The doors opened with a ping. Everyone fell out of the elevator. "That's it! No more buying electronic devices via Ebay," snarled Miyu as she walked past the group, that was sprawled on the floor. They stood up and looked around.  
  
The floor was gleaming blue marble. The walls were stone and paintings were on the wall. "Well are y'all just gonna stand there, let's get movin'," said Miyu. "I don't have time for this, tell me where Chevalier is!" demaned Kaiba. "Don't be so obnoxious. You'll see my father soon..."started Miyu. "Chevalier's your father?" asked Yugi. "I did just say that didn't I? Let's see what was I sayin'...oh yeah, if ya survive," finished Miyu. "Survive?" asked Mokuba. "You have some explaining to do Miyu," said Kaira."We're not having a regular duel. Those are so borin'," said Miyu. "What do you mean?" asked Yugi. "Well since your playin' for the Millennium Ring and I'm playin' for the Millennium Puzzle..."started Miyu. "Whta? We never agreed to this," interrupted Yugi. "Well to bad, sugar!"Miyu snapped back. "Don't worry Yugi, I can handle her. I'll just slaughter her like I did in the talent show, remember? I bet that's why you wanna duel me, huh?" asked Kaira. Miyu had a enrage look on her face, but cooly she said, "You may have one that hon, but you won't win this, remember who was voted best duelist?" asked Miyu. "Yeah, Jason Yamaki? What does that have ta do with this?" asked Kaira. "What?" asked Miyu weakly. "I could have sworn it was me! It says in my year book!" cried Miyu. "That's cause you dated the yearbook editor, so he would change your year book around," said Kaira. "Oh yeah, you should see your picture, anyways we'ere gettin' off topic, Like I was sayin' before. This isn't gonna be a regular duel. The rules are simple," said Miyu. "Better listen close Wheeler," said Kaiba. Joey growled and crossed his arms. "Will y'all stop interrrupting me! Thsi duel isn't going to invovle just Kaira! It's gonna invovle y'all," said Miyu. "What?" asked Kaiba. "Even me?" asked Mokuba. "Yes, all six of y'all, are you brain dead? I just said that! Now everyone but miss sass over there, pick one card from your deck, preferably your best or favorite," said Miyu. Everyone, but Kaira, pulled out there decks and picked a card. Miyu snapped her fingers and a table appeared in front of them. It had five stations with one card slot each. Five small platforms popped up from the floor and a clear cubical with three sides attached to the table. The only side that wasn't enclosed was the front. "What's that thing?" asked Joey. "That's where the five of y'all are going. Now go on, y'all aren't blind you can see the door," said Miyu. The boys walked into the cubical. Kaiba reluctanlly closed the door behind him, since he was the last one in. They stood on the platforms and waited. "Now put your cards in the slot face down ," siad Miyu. "What's the point of this?" asked Kaiba. "Shut it! I don't have ta put up with ya, ya know, I could get rid of you right now!" snapped Miyu."Continue," said Kaira. Miyu snapped her fingers again a small dueling platform appeard. Kaira hopped onto the red platform and faced Miyu on the other side. 


	6. A Shocking Duel

Chapter Six: A Shocking Duel  
  
"Now I made some new rules to spice things up a little. Or as Emerial says, "Kick it up a Notch!" said Miyu. "Just get on with it already," sighed Kaira. "Everytime you play a monster card hon, my computer, Lisa, will randomly pick one of the boys over there. Their card get's sucked up onto the field as one of your facedown cards, but you don't know what the card is. The peanut gallery over there isn't allowed to tell ya either adn if ya don't use the card within three turns you lose 500 life points," said Miyu. 'That's not fair! You don't have to do that," countered Kaira. "Lifes not always rainbows and butterflies, now is it sugar," said Miyu harshly. "Fine," said Kaira. "All right than!" said Miyu. "Let's duel!" they said in unison. "First I'm gonna put this card facedown, end turn" said Miyu. "Whatever, I' ll play Spirit of the Harp in attack mode and equip her with my Black Pendant Card. That raises her attack point to 1,300," said Kaira. "Good move, but now it's my computers turn to go to work, Lisa Wheel of Fortune! That's just a code name," said Miyu. "So who's the first victim?" she asked. "Victim?" asked Joey worried. Lights started flashing back and forth in front of the five stations. The lights stopped flashing, but one station was left lit. It was Joey's station. "Oh goody, Blondie," said Miyu. "Names Joey!" yelled Joey. The slot sucked up his card and was placed on the field face down. "I wonder what card Joey used," thought Kaira. "My turn," said Miyu in a sing-song voice. "Giant Stone Soldier of Stone in defense mode and place another card face down," she said. "Okay, I'll place Joey's card," said Kaira. Joey's card flipped over to reveal Penguin Soldier. "Um...I guess in attack mode," said Kaira. "You finished?" asked Miyu impatiently. "For now," said Kaira. "Perfect! I play my face down card! Eternal Rest! That destroys all monsters equipped with an equip card! Say adios to your Spirit of the Harp," said Miyu. Spirit of the Harp disappered from the field. Kaira growled and glared at her. "But I'm not finished, Rouge Doll in attack mode and I'm gonna use my Yami card! Her attack and defense points raise by 200 points. That's 1,800 and 1,200. Now! Attack that pathetic Penguin Soldier," ordered Miyu. Her Rouge Doll attack the Penguin Soldier. Kaira's attack points went down to 1,525. All of a sudden Joey's light flashed off and he was surged with electricty. "Aah!" he yelled. It stopped and he stood there stunned breathing heavily. "Joey! Joey are you ok?" asked Yugi. "I'm...I'm fine Yuge," he said weakly. "Huh? Joey...what? What did you do Miyu?" asked Kaira. "Oops, did I forget to mention that?" asked Miyu innocentally. "Yes," Kaira snapped."Well, Everytime one of your friends cards is destroyed they get surged with a deadly electric currrent. If their choosen three times adn the card gets destroyed...well, let's just say it the end of the line for 'em," said Miyu.  
  
"Your dismissive. I'm not going to let you harm my friends," said Kaira. "To late hon, no turnin' back now, your move," said Miyu. "If I play a monster card, I would be putting one of them in danger, but I have to or she'll attack my life points directly," thought Kaira. "Hey! We don't got all night!" yelled Miyu. "Be patient. Red Archery Girl in attack mode and I'll place this face down," said Kaira. "Wahoo, wahoo," said Miyu sarcastically. "Lisa!" she yelled. The lights started up again. The lights stopped and Mokuba's station was lit up. "Well, well look at that. It landed in poor sweet little Mokuba. That's gonna be a awful sight to see when he get's...shocked, I'll be sure to watch extra close," said Miyu. Kaira gasped, "No! You can't do that to him," said Kaira remembering how scared he was when they found him. "How scared could he be now?" thought Kaira. "Seto!" said Mokuba scared, as he envisioned the worst. "Mokuba..."started Kaiba as he leaned over to reach him. Miyu snapped her fingers and Kaiba was shocked. He yelled in pain and slid back, gasping for air. "Seto," said Mokuba weakly. "Kaiba! That's it! Thid duel's over! Your not going to hurt anyone else, and your not getting Yugi's puzzle! And your going to give Bakura's Millennium ring back!" demanded Miyu. "Well you are forceful now aren't you, but I do love to see you suffer, Lisa, why don't you give little a Mokuba a taste," said Miyu evily. "No!" gasped Kiara. "Mokuba!" said Yugi. Kaiba's eyes widened. "Stop this!" yelled a voice. The computer turned off and Miyu gasped. "This duel is over!" yelled another voice.Miyu growled, "Ray! Ryo!" she hissed. Two seventeen year old boy stood in a doorway. They looked exactly a like and had icy blue eyes. The one on the left had dark black hair and the one on the right had dark brown hair. "Whoa, talk about seein' double," said Joey. "They're twins Joey," said Yugi. "Why'd you unplug my computer?" asked Miyu. Ray filpped a switch and the cubical that enclosed the cubical around the boys was lifted upward. They raced off their platforms and away from the table. Mokuba latched onto Kaiba's arm and wouldn't let go. Kaira rushed off the platform, hoping Miyu wouldn't notice."Why'd you take the Millennium ring? Your not responisble enough," said Ryo. "Yes I am! I almost got daddy the Millennium Puzzle, I had Kaira so scared, isn't that right..." Miyu turned around and didn't see Kaira. "Uh! She's gone!" she gasped. Kaira rushed over to the boys. "We have to retreat! You all could have gotten really hurt, maybe even killed. Who knows what she'll do to T'ea and Tristan, mayeb there's another elevator we can use. We could hide in a cellar or something," said Kaira. 


	7. Chaos

Chapter Seven: Chaos  
  
"Not so fast!" said Miyu. "Your not going anywhere," said Ryo. "Guards!" called Ray. All of a sudden a group of guards appeared behind them. "You know what to do with them. The guards started to approch them. "What do we do?" asked Yugi. "I-I don't know," said Kaira nervously. "Run!Hello! We're not frozen!" said Joey. "For once Joey is right," said Tristan."You go ahead and run like the cowards you are. I'm staying here," said Kaiba. "Cowards!" scoffed Kaira. "Kaiba this isn't the time, there's to many of them..sometimes we have to run for the better..think of Mokuba," said Yugi. Kaiba looked down at his brother. Mokuba looked frightened and pale. "Fine. But if any of you tell a soul about this..I'll crush you!" said Kaiba. "That's if we survive," said Bakura."Let's go!" said Joey!. They turned around and started to run. The guards growled and chased after them. "Where are we going Joey?" asked Kaira. "I dunno know!" said Joey. "As long as we don't hit a dead end," said Yugi. Sure enough they did. "Oh no!" gasped Kaira. "Ga! Gotcha!" yelled the gaurd. He ripped Mokuba from Kaiba's arm. "Ah! Mokuba!" yelled Kaiba. The man covered Mokuba's mouth. "Help!" Mokuba yelled muffled. "Unhand my brother!" yelled Kaiba. "Yeah! Let him go you jerks!" yelled Kaira. "You shouldn't talk!" said a man from behind her. He grabbed her by the arms and held her back. "Hey!" yelled Joey as two men grabbed him. "Let go of me!" yelled Yugi. As two more men grabbed him. "Unhand me at once," said Bakura as a man grabbed him. "No! Not my puzzle! Yami!" yelled Yugi as a man ripped the Millenium Puzzle off his neck. "No! No!Yami!" yelled Yugi. "Take this!" yelled Kaiba as he punched the guy in the face who was holding Mokuba. Mokuba fell to the ground and started to run away. "Where are you going? Shorty?" asked Miyu evilly. She blocked Mokuba's exit. "Unh...gah!" yelled Kaira as she kicked the man who was holding her in the stomach. She ran over to Mokuba and Miyu. "Don't touch him Miyu! You are even more a witch then you where in school!" Kaira yelled. Mokuba rushed over to Kaira. "I wanna go home!" he told her. "Don't worry Mokuba...we'll get you home," said Kaira. "Fat chance!" yelled Ray. He grabbed Kaira and pulled her back. Finaly after much struggle five gaurds were able to hold Kaiba down. "You won't get away with this!" yelled Yugi. "Dat's right! You haven't seen the last of us!" yelled Joey. "See, now I don't know why I didn't think of this before..I guess I like to play with my prey..aw well..daddy's going to be pleased now that we have the Millenium Puzzle," said Miyu as she held it in her hand. "Careful with that," demaned Ray. "I hope you all enjoy where your going," said Ryo. "Oh yes, I'm sure they will," said Miyu answering for them.  
  
Large metal bars slammed in the faces of Kaira, Joey, Bakura,and Mokuba. "You two are coming with us," the guard said to Kaiba and Yugi as they walked them away from the cell. "Seto!" yelled Mokuba. "Poor Yugi," said Kaira. "Joey! Kaira!" said T'ea. "T'ea! Tristan!" said Joey. "Is this where you have been the whole time?" asked Kaira. "Yeah," said Tristan. "We thought something bad had happened to you," said Kaira. Mokuba walked over to the dark side of the cell and sat in the darkness with his head down, almost like earlier. "Poor Mokuba..he and his brother must be really tight," said Kaira. "Yeah, they are," said T'ea. "Hello? I'm only right here, I can hear what your saying," said Mokuba. "Unh...I knew that," said T'ea. "Your brothers gonna be all right Mokuba,he seems like he can take care of himself," said Kaira. "Yeah sure, remember when Yugi had to save him from Pegasus in duelist kingdom?" asked Joey. "Joey shut up!" said T'ea. "Will you all keep it down in there! I'm trying to get some sleep aren't you tired it's one o'clock in the morning you nighthawks!" yelled the guard. "You can't tell us what to do!" said Kaira. "Yeah," said Tristan. "Actually I think he can, he's got the keys," said Bakura. "Oh yeah," said Kaira. Meanwhile the guards still have Kaiba and Yugi. "Where are you taking us?" asked Yugi. "I demand to know!" yelled Kaiba. "You'll see soon enough," said the guards as they entered a pitch black room. The lights one by one liht up the room. "Welcome Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Motuo," said a deep voice. "Don't welcome them father!" said Miyu's annoying little voice. "Miyu," said Yugi as he spotted her in front of them. "Don't tell father what to do Miyu," said Ryo. "Please continue father," said Ray. The twins were standing on the opposite side of Miyu in front of a chair that was turned so the person sitting in it wasn't visible. "It took you long enough to get them here! The three of you are banned from my presence," said Mr. Cheviler. "What! But father it's all Ryo and Ray's fault!" said Miyu. "What! Don't blame us!" said the twins. "Enough!Your wasting my life, why did you bring us here," said Kaiba. "Well, I really have no use for Yugi, since I already have his Millennium Puzzle.."started Mr. Cheviler. "Give it back!" interrupted Yugi. "Zip it Motuo!" said Miyu. "Didn't I just banish you from my presence?" asked Mr. Chevalier. "I understand why you want Yugi here..but why me?" asked Kaiba. "Hello? Your Seto Kaiba! You own Kaiba corp..what do you think we are idiots?" asked Miyu. "Just shut up Miyu!" said Ray. Miyu stuck her tounge out at him, "Fine," she said. 


	8. Jailbreak

kkb Chapter Eight: Jail Break Meanwhile back in the jail cell an hour has passed. "And they were singing bye-bye Miss. American Pie, drove my Chevy to the Levy , but the Levy was dry.."sung Kaira. "Please stop singing..I mean you have a beautiful singing voice Kaira..it's just.."started Bakura. "You've been singing that song for the past hour," Joey finished. "Well what do you expect me to do?" asked Kaira. "Hey guys! I think the guards asleep here's are chance to escape!" said T'ea. "Yeah?" asked Trsitan. "Well, how do you supposed we escape?" asked Bakura. One by one they all stood in front of the bars looking out. "We got to get he keeps somehow.Hey Mokuba can you fit through dese bars?" asked Joey."Joey!What if he get's stuck? He could lose an arm or something," said Kaira. "He's not gonna lose an arm," said Joey. "You do remember who his brother is right?" asked T'ea. "Ok bad idea," said Joey. "Let's just beat the door down!" said Tristan. "Don't be stupid! Remember what happened at the front gate," said Kaira. "It's worth a try," said Joey. "Unh, maybe Kaira's right," said Tristan. "Ugh, what was the point of that?" sighed T'ea. "So how are we gonna get those keys?" asked Joey. "I dunno know," sighed Kaira. They all leaned up aganist teh bars facing the wall."May..."started T'ea. The bars started to creak and give-way. "Wah!" they yelled. As they and the bars fell to the ground. "Hey! We did it!" said Joey. "How's they break so easily?" asked Kaira. "They must nto have been built out of very strong metal," said Bakura. "Huh? Who? What's going on?" asked the guard as he woke up sleepily. "Unh! We have to.."started Kaira. "Let's get out of here!" interrupted Joey. They all stood up. "Hey! How'd you...get back here!" yelled the guard. " Why do we always end up running?" asked T'ea. "I dunno! But it's good excersize!" said Kaira.  
  
Back to Yugi and Kaiba. "Let's just get back to business...go throw this useless brat in the jail cell with the others..even though I think that's too good for you," said Mr. Chevailer. "Can I have the pleasure father?" asked Miyu. "Of course..as long as your away from me," said Mr. Chevialer. "Oh goody-goody!" said Miyu cheerfully. She grabbed Yugi by the hard hurting him. "Ow...hey!" said Yugi. "C'mon, spikey!" said Miyu. Miyu dragged the helpless Yugi away. "Now, Seto Kaiba...I want to talk about your company," said Mr. Chevalier. Kaiba glared at him and growled. Yugi rubbed his arm where Miyu had hurt it. He expected that there was a bruse there since it hurt so bad. Yugi watched in pain as he saw the Millenium necklace around her neck. "How am I going to get it? I can't just attack her?I could duel her but...she'll have some weird thing up her sleeve.She might even cheat," thought Yugi. All of a sudden the two heard footsteps. The recent jailbreakers where running down the hall. "Hold it right there!" yelled Miyu. Joey and Tristan who were in front stopped. "Joey!" yelled T'ea as she almost ran into him. "Whoa!" said Mokuba as he tripped and fell into Kaira. Kaira tripped and fell back, but was caugth by none other then Bakura. "Thanks," said Kaira. "Your welcome," said Bakura as he helped her up. "Guys!" said Yugi happily. "What are you doing out! Where's that idotic guard!" yelled Miyu. Yugi grabbed the Millenium item from around Miyu's neck. "Hey!" yelled Miyu. "Yami!"he yelled. They switched out and Yami was now standing beofre them. "What just happened? Why is Yugi taller?" asked Kaira confused. "It's a long and complicated story," said T'ea. "Oh," said Kaira.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
"I won't tolerate you anymore Miyu Chevalier!" said Yami."Tolerate me? Who do you think you are? A pharaoh?" asked Miyu. "Unh..let's not answer that," said T'ea. "Well, it doesn't matter who you think you are. Your going to give me back your puzzle..don't make me bring out the guards again?" asked Miyu. Kaira looked around the hallway when she spotted a rope hanging on the wall behind Miyu. "Hey Miyu!" yelled Kaira as she walked past Yami. "What are you doing?" questioned Yami. "Don't worry..I got it under control Yugi," said Kaira as she winked at him. "Miyu. You know what..why don't we just forget all of this adn become friends again!" said Kaira. "What?" asked Joey. "I can get you the Puzzle," whispered Kaira. "Huh! You traitor!" gasped T'ea. "What'd see say?" asked Mokuba."Don't worry I trust her," said Yami. "Friends?" asked Kaira. Miyu looked at her intrigued. "Hmm, I knew you'd come around," said Miyu. "Great," said Kaira as she gave her a hug. She reached over to the wall and grabbed the rope."I'm.."started Miyu. Kaira wrapped the rope around her arms and pulled tight. "Hey! what the.."said Miyu. Kaira let go..to reveal a tied up Miyu. "Hey! I thought you were my friend!" said Miyu. "C'mon, like I'd ever be your friend," scoffed Kaira. "Well, c'mon get me out of here!" said miyu as she struggled to untie her arms. "I don't think so!" said Joey. "Ya ta go Kaira!" said Tristan. "Sorry, Kaira," said T'ea. "That was a great idea!" said Mokuba. "Uh-huh," nodded Bakura. Yami and Yugi swicthed back again. "Thatw as great Kaira. Now let's get out of here," said Yugi. The gang started to walk away. "Hey! Wait! Get back here! Untie! Untie me!" yelled Miyu as she started to run after them. "I said..ah!" started Miyu as she tripped and fell on her face. "Unh," groaned Miyu as she lifted her head. 


	9. The End Finally

Chapter Nine:The End Fianlly!

"I won't tolerate you anymore Miyu Chevalier!" said Yami."Tolerate me? Who do you think you are? A pharaoh?" asked Miyu. "Unh..let's not answer that," said T'ea. "Well, it doesn't matter who you think you are. Your going to give me back your puzzle..don't make me bring out the guards again?" asked Miyu. "I'm not afraid of you Miyu, you may seem inimated at first but your nothing but a push over snob who thinks she can bully anyone she wants," said Yami. "Well, put," said Kaira. Miyu scoffed. "Well...we'll see about that won't we," Miyu laughed manically. "Ha ha ha..huh?" gasped Miyu. Kaira glared at Miyu. "Aw, c'mon now, don't be sourpusses..just becasue I have power over you..but don't worry I'll.."started Miyu. Someone from behind her pulled her back. "Huh?" asked Kaira. "Hey!" yelled Miyu as she was pushed out. She had her arms tied to her sides in rope. "Seto!" said Mokuba. It twas in fact Kaiba. "How'd you get away from Chevialer?" asked Kaira. "That's not important," said Kaiba. "Untie me! Untie! Me! Now!" yelled Miyu. "Come on, I have at least an army of guards following me," said Kaiba. He grabbed Mokuba and started running. "Well don't just stand there! C'mon!" yelled Kaira as she ran after them. "Do you think we can trust Kaiba?" asked Joey. "We have not choice!" said Yami. "Than let's get going!" said Tristan. The others ran after Kaiba, Mokuba and Kaira. "Hey! Where do you think your going! Get back here! I demand you! Get back here!" yelled Miyu as she started running after them, but she tripped and fell on her face. "Ah! My beautiful face! Someone! help! Daddy! Ray! Ryo!" yelled Miyu struggling to get up.

"Look! The front door! Yay! We're almost out of this stupid manshion!" yelled Kaira hapily. Kaiba grabbed the door knob and tried to open it. "Ga! It's stuck!" yelled Kaiba. "Knock it down!" yelled Joey. "Joey!" everyone yelled except Kaiba. "Hmmm.. Unh!" yelled Kaiba as he kicked the door down. "See it's cool when he does it?" said Kaira. "C'mon guys! Let's get out of here!" said Mokuba. "Yes! I can't wait to get home! And to hear the phone ring again!" yelled T'ea. "Ring?" gasped Bakura and stopped in his tracks. "Bakura? What are you doing?" asked Kaira as she stopped too. Mokuba stopped too and looked back at Kaira. "What's going on? C'mon we're finally getting out of here!" said Mokuba happiky. "Mokuba!" yelled Kaiba. "Huh?" asked T'ea as she stopped. Yugi, Joey and Tristan crashed into her. "Hey! Wat's the big idea T'ea?" asked Joey. "I have to get my ring back Kaira! That' s why I even came here in the first place! I can't just leave with out it," said Bakura. "Well...what are we supposed to do?" asked Kaira. "I'm afraid you won't be getting this ring Bakura. You may have taken the Millenium Puzzle and Kaiba's company away from me. But I still have this," said Mr. Chevalier. "Hey! Dad! You promised you'd untie me!" said Miyu as she hopped up next to him. "Later,"he said. "As I was saying! I'm going to avenge the death of my long lost wife!Sasha, with this millenium item! I'll rule the world mwahahahah!" Mr. Chevalier laughed manically. "Unh...don't you need all the millennium items for that?" asked Kaira. "I do?" asked Mr. Chevalier. "I told you!" said Miyu. "That's who Sasha was..his wife," said Yugi. "And that wedding dress must have been hers..we were in her room Yugi," said T'ea. "Which room what that again?"asked Tristan. "Does is matter! Hey, can we just get this over with! Just give back the ring...you can't bring your wife back by taking over the world! What's with your family? Are you are phsycotic or is it just me?"asked Kaira. "What make's you think..."started Mr. Chevalier. "I got it!" said Mokuba as he grabbed the Millennium ring. He ran away from Mr. Chevialer and over to Bakura. "Here now you got it can ...."Mokuba paused. "AH!" yelled Yugi as he jumped up from his bed. "That was a werid dream...oh well I can sleep in for ten more minutes," said Yugi as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

The End Finally!

Look for the mini-story which should be out soon. Which will lead to the second and third which will be a gajillion times better becasue me and my friend are writting it together. Thanks Taylor for writting the ending..even thugh the story the sucks. The Second is coming out in Late septmenber or beginning of Octobter.

The third: November it's a crhistmas fic!

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
